1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the parts of a bicycle and more specifically, to the front fork damper for bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 show the front fork damping structure of a bicycle according to the prior art. As illustrated, the front fork 1 comprises a fork pipe 2, a bottom case 3, a pipe seat 4, and a damper 5. The front fork 1 is filled up with a hydraulic fluid 6. The fork pipe 2 is inserted into the bottom case 3 and axially movable relative to the bottom case 3. When the bicycle is moving on a rough road surface, the fork pipe 2 is moved relative to the bottom case 3 heavily. In the following description, the fork pipe 2 is immovable, and the bottom case 3 is movable relative to the fork pipe 2. The pipe seat 4 has the bottom end thereof fixedly fastened to the bottom case 3. The top end of the pipe seat 4 is inserted into the inside of the fork pipe 2. The damper 5 is fixedly fastened to the top side of the pipe seat 4 below the level 6a of the hydraulic fluid 6, having a plurality of through holes 5a through the top and bottom sides.
The aforesaid damper 5 is a simple structure of damping device that buffers relative movement between the fork pipe 2 and the bottom case 3. Because the damper 5 has a simple structure, it is suitable for mass production to reduce the manufacturing cost. During upward or downward movement of the bottom case 3 relative to the fork pipe 2, the through holes 5a of the damper 5 are maintained opened for the passing of the hydraulic fluid 6 at a constant amount. Because the through holes 5a of the damper 5 allow passing of the hydraulic fluid 6 at a constant amount, the damping effect of the damper 5 is limited.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a front fork damping structure that eliminates the aforesaid drawback.